Snow Covered Ground
by YunaMustang
Summary: "His piercing red eyes bore in her soft brown eyes, 'You may call me Sebastian. It is the name my master gave me.' ... This man- demon, human, vampire whoever- had her under his spell." Never walk alone at night when the ground is covered by snow...


**Just another little thing floating around in my head. Based off the _what if's_ I spend my time thinking about. What if Sebastian and Ciel had somehow returned to England? What if said demons learned about a Wizarding school called Hogwarts filled with lovely humans whose souls they could prey on? Lol. Let me know what you think! (Events follow YEARS after Anime Kuroshitsuji).**

Hermione Granger had always struggled with herself while growing up. In the Muggle world she was an outcast due to her unruly hair, buck teeth, and unnatural intellect. When she went to Hogwarts, it was no different. She was picked on constantly, mainly by the Slytherin's and Draco Malfoy.

It was her sixth year at Hogwarts, and she remembered saying to herself before she boarded the Hogwarts' Express she'd be different this year. More outgoing. Less nagging. Try and become friends with others outside of her Gryffindor circle.

She had always wanted to be in Ravenclaw, and never understood why she was placed in Gryffindor. But as the years drug on she realized why. She had been placed in Gryffindor to be part of the Golden Trio. To help Harry Potter along the years. She didn't know whether she liked it or hated it.

Or maybe it was to be near Ronald Weasley. Ron… he was one of her best friends, and Hermione had grown to like him much more than just a friend. So maybe that's why, on the night of the Gryffindor's victory in Quidditch, when everyone was celebrating… when Ron had kissed Lavender Brown… maybe that's why she was sitting in an empty corridor crying her eyes out.

She had to leave, get away, but Hermione had no clue where to go. Perhaps to Hogsmeade?

The Gryffindor stood, wiping her tears, and walked through the countless corridors of Hogwarts until she made her way outside. She hugged her arms close to her body. _Maybe this is a bad idea…_ It was snowing, and she was without a coat. _I'll just quickly make my way to the Three Broomsticks._

She started to walk the long way to Hogsmeade. Shivering and alone, she had started to think this was a _very _bad idea. Hermione Granger was a hard girl to scare, but on this cold, dark night she was terrified. She kept hearing twigs snapping off in the distance. She kept hearing strange noises, growling. She was about to turn back when she saw a looming black shadow a few feet in front of her. Even though she was almost blinded by the snow, she could make out the figure of a man.

Hermione quickly pulled out her wand and clutched it tightly in her hand.

"Oh," came a smooth voice, "what a clever witch."

"Who are you?" Hermione pointed her wand towards the man and tried her best to stop her hand from shaking due to the cold and fear.

"Me?" Hermione gasped as she saw glowing, blood red eyes. "Why, I am simply one _hell_ of a butler."

Hermione was frozen in place, and not due to the cold. She was frozen in fear, and intrigue. The man stepped forwards, until he was looming over her.

She mustered up her weak voice, "Who are you?"

She nearly screamed when she saw him grin madly, and the sharpest of teeth shone in the moonlight. What was this man?

Hermione turned to run, but he was quick to grab her. "You smell so good. I bet you taste even better." His smirk widen.

"Let go!" What was this man? Was he a vampire? Hermione had learned about them in Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were ruthless, seductive creatures. Perhaps if she could get a look at the man's face-

Hermione shivered as the man licked along her neck, "Well your skin certainly tastes delicious."

"P-please," Hermione sobbed, "let me go…"

"Why would I do that my dear? You're so vulnerable." He said in a low voice in her ear, "I've been watching you for a while now. I've been _wanting_ you for a while." His hand trailed over her side and gripped her hip.

Hermione was crying again. Never had she felt so defenseless and scared. She gasped as she realized her wand was still in her hand. She raised it, ready to fire a curse at him, but the man quickly pinned her to the snow covered ground.

"You really think you can outsmart me, girl?" He smirked, and Hermione had finally seen his face.

He was a very attractive man. His black hair was straight and reached to just above his shoulders. His red eyes were so alluring. Who was this man?

"P-please-"

"Again with the pleading? How about I tell you a little bit about myself, hmm?" He smirked and nipped her neck, "I'm a demon. I've lived for centuries upon centuries. I prey on human souls. I make deals with humans. My current master," he chuckled softly, "well, I can't take his soul now because he's just like me. A mistake made due to my actions. However, I still prey on human souls. I chose you, my pretty little girl. However, I don't want to kill you just yet."

Hermione sobbed, she was going to die tonight. Perhaps even be raped. Could she truly believe this man? Of course. Up until six years ago she never believed in magic and witches and wizards and the sorts.

His piercing red eyes bore in her soft brown eyes, "You may call me Sebastian. It is the name my master gave me."

"Please, Sebastian, just let me go…"

Sebastian ran a through her soft, wild curls. "Such a beautiful girl. It's a shame the red head doesn't see it."

Hermione's eyes widen and filled with tears. He knew… about Ron?

"Don't cry, my dear." He kissed cheek.

Hermione wasn't thinking right. The hurt from Ronald was too much, and here was this man calling her beautiful, so, why not take advantage of it?

Hermione sniffed softly, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Sebastian nodded his head, "Very."

Hermione blushed, "I've always thought I'm ugly…" Which was true. Growing up, Hermione had always thought herself to be ugly.

"Oh no, my dear," Sebastian breathed across her face, "you're beautiful."

Calling a girl beautiful and pinning them to freezing cold ground does things to one's mind. Like make said girl sit up slightly and brush her lips against her 'captor's' lips. Hermione was kissing this demon called Sebastian, and soon enough… she wanted more.

Sebastian smirked, the girl would be his soon enough. He had her right where he wanted her. Vulnerable, dependent on him. Yes, she would be his.

Hermione moaned softly as Sebastian's tongue swept into her mouth. She had never really kissed like this. She had received pecks from Viktor Krum her fourth year, and her summer boyfriend after her fifth year. Hermione felt every fiber in her come to life with this deep kiss. This man- demon, human, vampire, whoever- had her under his spell.

Hermione arched her back as she felt his gloved hands go up under her shirt. She had never felt pleasure such as this before. Even with the snow falling around them, covering her back, she felt so hot, and it was all the doing of the man hovering above her. "Sebastian…"

He started to trail kisses down her jaw and neck, and soon had her shirt off. He chuckled softly at the heart covered bra, and Hermione flushed with embarrassment. But that embarrassment soon was cast off when he yanked the bra off her. He trailed his kisses over her breasts and down her stomach, teasing her. He made quick work with taking off her jeans, and when he began to tug at her underwear she closed her legs.

He kissed her, a bit roughly, "Let me take them off."

Hermione was blushing and panting slightly. "… O-okay…"

Sebastian smirked and tore her underwear off her.

Sebastian had his wicked way with her, and Hermione loved every minuet of it. Once the pain had subsided, she was moaning his name loudly and clinging to him with her legs and arms. He was rough with her, not showing any mercy, and Hermione loved it. Who knew the little Gryffindor Princess, bookworm, best friend to Harry Potter was such a masochist?

Hermione, in the throes of pleasure and ecstasy, thought her mind was gone, completely taken over by the pleasure. But she heard it. A grunt come from the man above her. A grunt that was a name… however, it wasn't her name.

"Ciel…"

Hermione, panting and covered in sweat and snow, looked up at the demon above her. Before she could even question him, he smirked wickedly.

"Goodnight, little Gryffindor Princess."

Hermione saw his face moving towards hers, and soon she was surrounded by blackness, and her lifeless body fell limp in Sebastian's arms…


End file.
